Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a gel-like mass having natural or synthetic polymers, preferably polygalactomannans, at least one cross-linking agent and further ingredients. It further relates to a method for producing a gel-like mass, a composition for producing a gel-like mass and the use of a gel-like mass.
Discussion of Related Art
Under the name Slimy and Mega Slimy gel-like toy products are known, which are based on natural polygalactomannans or synthetic polymers. The products are formulated in a manner such that a soft, easily deformable slightly sticky gel-like mass results.
PCT Reference WO 02/055642 describes a gel-like mass also based on natural polygalctomannans or synthetic polymers for removing solid particles from surfaces. The gel-like mass is easily deformable and adapts to every contour of a surface. Due to its consistency, its constitution and its chemical structure, the gel-like mass may be cut up or reduced in size and may also “grow together” again.
Guar gum, also called guaran, is a family of polygalactomannans, polysaccharides composed of galctose and mannose units. It is often used as an emulsifier, a thickener, a stabilizer, and is approved for use in a wide range of food, cosmetics, and pharmaceuticals.
To obtain the above mentioned gel-like mass, the polygalctomannans are cross-linked with boron-containing compounds, such as Borax or boric acid, resulting in a gel-like mass with a boron content of more than 0.05 percent by weight (or 500 ppm) in the final compound/mass.
However, while boron has found its uses in many products, the use of it at high concentrations has raised some concerns on human health. The European Commission poses a new regulation (Directive 2009/48/EC of the European Parliament and of the Council of 18 Jun. 2009 on the safety of toys) on limiting migration boron (leachable) from liquid or sticky (toys) products to no more than 300 mg/kg (0.03%). Therefore, there is an incentive to generally reduce the boron content in these products.